Regulating valves for gas cooking appliances are known to comprise a rotating disc with connecting openings, such that rotation of the rotating disc allows regulating the gas flow of the valve between an inlet conduit and an outlet conduit of the valve.
International Publication No. WO2013080116A2 discloses a regulating valve for a gas cooking appliance comprising a valve body with an inlet conduit through which gas is supplied, and at least one outlet conduit, and an inner cavity in fluid communication with the inlet conduit, and a rotating disc with a surface in contact with a contact surface of the inner cavity of the valve body, and capable of rotating with respect to the surface of the inner cavity, the surface of the rotating disc and the contact surface of the inner cavity being arranged in a leak-tight manner. The rotating disc comprises a plurality of connecting openings for regulating the gas flow between the inner cavity and the outlet conduit of the valve body by means of rotation of the rotating disc. The regulating valve also comprises operating means connected to the rotating disc for operating the rotating disc.